Princess' Tower
by Beautiful Thief
Summary: The past years have changed both Starfire and Robin. They may have moved on, but some things never change. RobStar oneshot, future setting.


Hey guys! So, I know I don't update much... but I wrote this on the holidays for **greeneyeswhitedragon**'s Fandom Sanctuary challenge. The challenge was that is had to begin or end with the line "Welcome to insert fandom city here"

Thanks to **Melreincarn** for the summary help. You're a sweetheart.

Thanks also to **Mexicano27** for beta reading this. Thanks for... wait, what did you do? ;) Just joking, thanks for everything.

* * *

Welcome to Jump City, where evil reigns supreme and the odds of coming out unscathed are 20 to 1.

I came here soft and innocent, childlike in wonder at this earth's great gifts, and suitably naive in the way of humankind. I became a heroine, one of fire blazing hands and eyes alight with fury.

And on the team I was on, I met _him_ – the one who makes me all fluttery and nervous, who makes my heart speed up and my face go red. He taught me all about his world, and later about his life, and I revelled in the unique beauty found on this strange blue planet.

Of course, back then the world was a much nicer place to live in, and Jump City was a sunny, happy haven for those seeking relative peace. My love was kind and attentive, and he was always there for me to seek out.

And then things changed, as they always do.

One by one, the team left, one, two, three, four. _He_ was the first to go, breaking my heart, then my spirit-sister, who lived in the darkness of her own prophecy. Then left the green changeling, he too, broken by the loss of both of his beloved, and his smiling facade no longer held in place.

And then Cyborg, wearing his ingenious hologram ring, left with a hug and a word of farewell. I was alone in my home, in my Princess' Tower.

I continued to fight, as my friends had so often taught by the power of their actions. I kept at bay many enemies that once long ago would have been taken care of by all of us. And I lost my innocence in deadly battles with the elusive mastermind known only as Slade.

And so I stand here, on a gargoyle, much as _he_ might, and look over my poisonous territory. The corruption of Slade, the man of shadows, has made my home a living nightmare, but I am still reluctant to flee, and seek refuge from my fight with those I once called friends.

I am enslaved by this lethal dance of light and dark, much like Robin was before me. I may be no detective, but still I struggle on to find purpose in my fight. The ones I seek to protect have left, along with happier days, and dust paves the ground in many areas of the city.

"My my, if it isn't Starfire."

Unused to the use of my name of another era, I turn to face the black-clad man standing behind me. I straightened, stretching out kinks in my back from being crouched on the gargoyle for hours.

"Nightwing. I have heard about you. What are you doing in my midden?"

"I wanted to see why Slade never followed the Titans out of Jump."

I looked at him closely, scrutinising him. "What is it to you?" I asked slowly.

"I thought he'd follow me when I left," Nightwing said softly.

"You mean you thought I would follow you," I snapped back. "Come Robin, did you really think I was such a sheep?"

He shuffled under my furious gaze. "No. I just... I thought maybe you'd come and try to bring me home."

I shook my head. "For an intelligent man Nightwing, you are a very big moron."

He grinned at me crookedly. "Well, I've never been the best at second-guessing you."

Ugh.

I turned around again. "Why are you here Nightwing?" I asked him again.

"To take you home," he answered smoothly.

"This _is_ my home. And whether you like it or not, it has changed me."

"I can see that," he said drily. "You're not my Starfire from long ago."

"Neither are you my Robin from long ago," I replied, as casually as him. "And I find myself impartial to this new _Nightwing_."

"I'm not too fond of _Twilight Blaze_ myself," he countered coolly. He stepped forward and grabbed my hand. "But I'm sure time could change all that."

"Don't."

His grip on my hand tightened. "I'm not leaving you to languish here in a broken city Star."

I sighed. "You are no prince to take the princess from her tower," I murmured. "Why won't you just leave?"

He grinned again. "Because I'm nothing if not stubborn," he answered easily.

I have to admit that made me give a short, barking laugh.

"Come on Star," he coaxed. "Come home with me. I can make everything right again."

I pulled away now. "No you can't," I hissed. "Don't promise me what you can't give."

"I can promise it," he said. "I'll show you."

"Ho-" I started to ask, but I was cut off by his soft kiss. Warmth flooded my veins, and though I wished to stay there forever, I pushed him off me.

"Like that," he said, smirking.

My head was reeling, but I tried to keep some semblance of order. "Don't you think you can just waltz in here and destroy my life-"

"What life?" he interrupted. "You live to thwart villains. That's no way for my Star to live."

"First, I am _not_ your Star. Secondly, you live that life, why can't I?"

"Because you're _you_!" he exclaimed, frustrated. "Because you're Starfire, the beautiful, sun-loving, happy, playful alien princess that I fell in love with, somewhere in that dark, night-prowling, brooding no-nonsense heroine you are now."

I looked away. "You can't erase the past."

"I don't pretend I can," he said with a shallow laugh. His hands found their way to my shoulders. "But I can give you a brighter future."

I smiled at him crookedly. "So you've finally come to rescue the Princess from her Tower."

His hands trailed down the sides of my body to land at my waist.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes I have."

* * *

And so he broke into the Tower, and swept the Princess away. Just like the Knight Prince in fairy tales always do. And though this was no fairy tale - I can surely attest to that – he bore me away to his castle, and though things were hard, and harsh words sometimes shared, he gave me the brighter future he promised.

I should have remembered he always kept his promises.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
